


噩梦

by KuroNaka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: Sal做了个噩梦。
Kudos: 1





	噩梦

如果痛苦有实体，那么它一定是流淌着的。

黏糊糊的，难以甩脱，它张牙舞爪地在梦境与现实的缝隙间爬行。咕叽咕叽地嘟囔着细碎的话语，有点像底楼那位不大友好的住客。如果不是那股与生俱来的气息，这玩意真的很容易让人联想到血。

它无法被甩脱，即便现代医术将他从某根线上成功拽回来，自打母亲消失那天起，光线就再也照不进病房，他也跟个小幽灵似的游荡于梦魇最深处，默默承受伤疤被液体浸润的痛感。直到成年后，Sal偶尔会庆幸自己还拥有流泪这种能力。

……

在虚幻的梦境中，他能回到新泽西，焦黄的太阳，妈妈的金发，也会梦见扭曲的楼房，被撕烂的项圈与女士包。熟悉的恐惧感包裹着他。反抗与挣脱是没用的，裹在床单里的某个小小声音说，唯独与痛苦为伴你才无法被它伤害。既然目睹过最糟的事实，还能有什么能使他心生畏惧呢？年幼的Sal抬头，傍晚的天空红得能滴出血，温暖又鲜艳。

他以为自己已经习惯了。

忘记与接受并不矛盾，他和过去的自我达成了妥协，不久，Sal有了新的朋友和生活，足以让他在白日里将痛苦抛之脑后，而在深夜中独自舔舐伤疤。

Sal不喜欢任何形式的熬夜，哪怕他喜欢酷酷的东西，比如最新款电子游戏和Larry的黑眼圈。但他还是失眠了，在无数个辗转反复的半夜，卸下面具和义眼的孩子重又跌入真实与臆想的深渊，不断地被迫目睹惨剧。

他害怕有一天无法揭下自己的面具，或者更糟，Charley的皮下深埋着恶魔，当假面也化为他血肉的一部分，里面又藏着谁？

长长的过道通往深渊，饱蘸血液的足迹沿着它画出一条小路。莫名的恐慌从心口钻出，他的步伐僵硬，呼吸艰难，指尖冰凉，一切的一切像是快被只巨手活生生撕开，气管肌肉脏器绞成一团，作着最后无用的抵抗。他强迫自己紧盯血路的尽头，因为他生怕一回头，身后会有一条同样猩红的小路。

你为什么要当杀人犯？

Sal几乎是直接摔回了现实，一片黑暗混沌中，清晰的只有自己的呼吸与心跳声，他挣扎着去够床头的药瓶，另一只手却摸到被单上冰凉的汗渍。

那是痛苦流淌过的痕迹。


End file.
